rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-99.88.187.122-20191106210542
First of all I would like to say Adam is actually my second favorite villain in the series. But to me personally I never saw him a this revolutionary leader as other people did, again my opinion. But I think the way adam was handle was always intended. I mean look at the black trailer, he was willing to blow up a train full of innocent people "I'll set the charges" "what about the crew members?" what does he say "what about them?" We didn't see him in the first volume, but in volume 2 he comes back for a few seconds, this after white fangs members have died in those tunnels. Now if he was suppose to be this revolutionary shouldn't he be mad, upset that his men just DIED FOR A HUMAN CAUSE!!! No he isn't mad at all in fact all he says is "no but they'll listen me" I think thay should've bean the first sign that he does not care about the faunus. Yes he was threaten by cinder, but fear or not wouldn't you say something about the people your fighting for dying? The next time we see adam is in volume 3 twice flashback and chapter 11 in the flashback people say that was adam a man who fought for a cause. But here's the thing IT"S A FLASHBACK !!!!! Watch that secene then watch the ending of volume 2 you can see he was acting because he had his men with him but the moment he got threaten all that talk went out the window. And chapter 11 is were his true colors are shine. A creep on ego trip obsessed wtih blake. And for people who say they were never romantic and it was mentor student thing, is it really hard to belive that it started out like that but then it turnd somewhat romantic. And after volume 3 if you still tought adam was a revolutionary I think volume 5 showed other wise when he KILLED SIENNA KHAN you know the actual revolutionary leader, my favorite youtuber said this "everything thought adam was,it was in Sienna and adam put a sword threw it." I mean hell Adam wasn't that obsessed with blake until she runind his plans at haven. In volume 4 he didn't chase after blake she went HOME AND HE HAD EYES THERE. when he found out he didn't drop everything and go after her he sent corsac and fennec albain to deal with her. He was focus on attacking haven A SCHOOL WHO"S HEADMASTER IS A FAUNUS !!! I MEAN BEACON WAS WILLING TO WELCOM FAUNUS I MEAN VELVET, SUN BLAKE WENT TO BEACON THE SCHOOLS WERE HELPING HIS KIND!!!! YOU KNOW THE KIND HE"S FIGHTING FOUR !!! AGAIN HAVEN WAS RUN BY A FAUNUS AND HE"S LIKE " LET"S DESTORY IT !!! "BECAUSE IT"S TIME I GOT WHAT I DESERVE" and that's the point like blake said he's spit he doesn't care if your human your fanunus if you get in his way he will kill you. And that's why he wanted blake because every thing he had the control the power it was taking away by her so he wanted to make her pay, because his ego had shatter completely. That was his story a man who had an inhuman thing done to him left him wanting revenge and as much power control as possbile so no one could ever hurt him again. And is character short shows that, he was a good inspiring leader in the white fang he was compent because of that people boosted his ego and tell eventually he begain to belive in his own hipe and begain to drink his own kool-aid until it just snowballed out of effect, and thats why he wanted blake so much as the volumes went on his ego couldn't understand why she left after all he's the hero he's lionized why would she leave? And that's why he was taking down so easy at haven the blake he knows he could never rally people and stand up to him. So when volume 6 came and he killed his men after thay said they would no longer lestin to him. What does he do now know Salem doesn't want anything to do with him now that he longers controls the white fang, humans want nothing to with him and neather do the faunus so he drops his mask becuase he can no longer use the white fang as reason for the horrble things he's done so he goes after In crazy mind the one thing were it all wnt wrong in letting blake go. And for people saying yang and blake are muders for killing him I asked this before. What would you do if a person came after you and you knew their intent was kiil you and your loved one your in a life or death situation it's jusy you and your loved one against a man who trying to kill you and won't stop until bouth off you are dead. you do the same thing blake and yang did Iam willing to bet on it. Thankyou if you read this long ass comment. I just had to get this off my chest and again thankyou